


The Divine Comedy vs. Dean Winchester

by wayward_s1sters666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blue Eyes, Books, Castiel is a Tease, Dean is So Whipped, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Moving In Together, Reading, The Divine Comedy, Tickle Fights, Ticklish Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrestling, doesn't even count as violence, like barely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_s1sters666/pseuds/wayward_s1sters666
Summary: Dean and Castiel have recently moved in together, and bought a new couch to go with their new house just the other day. Dean had decided a great way to break in the new couch would be to take a nap on it, and that was a wonderful idea... until Castiel got bored.Or,The one where Dean figures out that The Divine Comedy is a very heavy book.





	The Divine Comedy vs. Dean Winchester

Dean and Castiel had recently moved in together, and bought a new couch to go with their new house just the other day. Dean had decided a great way to break in the new couch would be to take a nap on it, and that was a wonderful idea...until Castiel got bored.

Dean was just getting comfortable on his back and almost asleep when there was suddenly an elephant on his chest. He opens his eyes to see a pair of bright blue orbs staring back at him.

Dean groaned, “Cas, what are you doing?”

Castiel smiled innocently, tilting his head. **“** I am merely helping you make the couch more comfortable. **”**

“If you’re talking about breaking in the couch, I can think of a few other ways to do that,” Dean replied suggestively, with a wink and everything.

Castiel’s answering grin was almost as wicked as Dean’s when he replied **“** I can think of a way to do that as well **.”** Castiel got up and walked into their shared bedroom, and he was gone for only a few seconds before his head poked out from the doorway. **“** Close your eyes, Dean, **”** he called.

Dean laughed, “Cas, you kinky son of a bitch.”

Dean waited in anticipation, but the suspense only lasted a few seconds before Castiel was standing right in front of Dean, his hands hiding something behind his back. **“** Are you ready? **”** He asked, mischief brimming in his voice.

“Yep.” All of the breath was forced from his body in one long exhale as Castiel practically jumped back on top of Dean. “Cas, what are you doing?” he managed to get out past a groan of pain.

When Dean finally regained the ability to breathe properly, he opened his eyes to see Castiel laying on top of him reading a book, of all things. It didn’t even look like an interesting book.

“Hey Cas?” He began.

Castiel’s eyes darted across the page one more time before his gaze turned down to meet Dean’s. “Yes, Dean.”

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Dean finished, a slight whine in his voice.

“Mhm,” Castiel replied distractedly, having already turned back to his book once he realized Dean wasn’t asking him anything important.

Dean fell silent, content in just watching Castiel for the time being. He busied himself by matching his breaths with Castiel’s, and when he tired of that, he took the opportunity to study his boyfriend’s face up close. He followed the blue eyes skimming across the pages at an increasingly faster pace, but at the same time they also gradually became more and more glazed as Castiel was drawn deeper into the world of his book.

Dean first tried clearing his throat to win back Castiel’s attention, but when that didn’t work he started asking questions.

“Whatcha reading?”

“The Divine Comedy,” Castiel replied, eyes lighting up. For a moment, Castiel turned his attention back to Dean, eager to explain what he was reading.

“Is it really that interesting?” Dean asked skeptically. Once Castiel realized what Dean was doing, he just glared at his partner, before resuming his reading.

“It seems like it sucks.” Dean tried a new angle, maybe insulting something Castiel clearly cares about would work.

Slowly, Castiel looked back to Dean.  “What did you just say?” His voice had gotten dangerous.

“Nothing,” Dean said quickly, returning to studying Castiel for fear of his life.

It took barely five minutes before Dean had grown bored again and decided to win back his boyfriend’s attention in yet another way. He wrapped his arms around Castiel, gently at first, just brushing his fingers up and down Castiel’s sides, eliciting small shivers. Dean quickly got bored of that and tightened his arms around Castiel in a death grip, then he began to mercilessly tickle him.

“Wha-” Castiel yelped. “Dean!”

It was a little known fact that Castiel was very ticklish, so Dean easily won his attention, but he had failed to take into account the fact that Castiel was also armed. It only took a couple of seconds before Castiel realized what was happening, and then he started hitting Dean over the head with his book. The Divine Comedy was not, in fact, a small book. And Dean learned this the hard way. _Okay, that book needs to go._ He reached up and wrestled with Castiel momentarily before Dean managed to take the book and throw it across the room.

“Hey! That’s delicate!” Castiel yelled, and proceeded to tackle Dean off the couch.

After lots of knocking into things and Dean swearing, Castiel finally pinned down Dean right next to the couch. Dean continued to struggle and curse for a little while before Castiel finally grinned down at him.

“Do you concede defeat?”

Dean tried to push Castiel off him one more time before relenting. “Yeah, whatever,” he begrudgingly answered, sighing.

“Good. First of all, you owe me a new book,” Castiel began. “Because your head damaged my book.”

“What? _My_ head damaged _your_ book?!” Dean exclaimed incredulously, but quickly fell silent when Castiel shot him a glare.

“And you have to make dinner tonight,” Castiel continued. “And do the dishes. Because you made me lose my place.” he added, almost as an afterthought.

Dean narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it, especially when Castiel currently had the upper hand. “Fine, then.” He huffed petulantly, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows, grinning now. His face was close enough to Castiel’s that if he tilted his head just like that… then they would be kissing. So he did, and fireworks exploded in his chest. _Always as good as the first time,_ Dean thought as he carefully pulled back, taking in the flush high on Castiel’s cheeks and the hint of a smile on his lips.

“Do not think this gets you out of anything,” Castiel warned before he leaned back in and brushed his lips against Dean’s coyly before pulling back the tiniest bit. “I don’t know if I want to kiss someone who would hurt my books,” Castiel trailed off, pretending to seriously consider it.

“Shut up, you tease,” Dean laughed before reconnecting their lips and rolling Castiel back towards the couch to resume their earlier task of breaking it in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and we hope you liked it. This one was a bit shorter and more fluff with less plot. Let us know what you thought and leave a kudos if you liked it. Again, don’t forget that we’re taking requests, so if you have something you’d like us to write, then send us a comment. Thank youuuu~ <3
> 
> ~Wren and J


End file.
